cupido a la italiana
by xjapan
Summary: Se escuchó un rumor en la academia W pero Feliciano no entiende de que trata por suerte Rebeca le explicara muy a su manera que es hacer de cupido (hetero GerIta para Nekki Yaoi)


Cupido a la italiana

One shot

Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso este es un regalo para Nekky Yaoi espero te guste

Era un día común y corriente en la academia W en la clase de 2-1 , lo normal, como todos los días. Si todo completamente normal, pero no podemos engañar a nadie ¿O si? No claro que no todo lo normal termina hasta cierto punto si no me equivoco.

Este mismo punto comenzó con Chiara, una estudiante de la clase 3- 2, portaba un rulo en la cabeza y tenía su cabello un poco más arriba de los hombros de un marrón normal.

Se acercaba furiosamente con ambos puños apretados a los costados, tenia las cejas profundamente fruncidas, se podía percibir la furia a su alrededor. Ya a unos metros del grupo, que inevitablemente se le había quedado viendo soltó.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA REBECA !- Grito a todo pulmón.

-No tienes que gritar— se quejo Feliks sacándose una cerilla del oído, con una mueca en el rostro.

-¡Cállate polaco chismoso! —Ordeno apuntándole con el dedo índice –Exijo saber ¿Dónde esta?

-¿Y como esperas que nosotros sepamos? Tú deberías eres su hermana —Pregunto Jade con los brazos cruzados.

—Se que se escondió aqui — Dijo secamente.

—Oye pero… ¿Por qué estas tan furiosa con ella?- Pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

—La desgraciada se las hizo de Cupido- Dijo bruscamente, a lo que todos empezaron a murmurar y a decir cosas, poner expresiones de asombro. Todos menos una persona, Feliciano. El pobrecito no tenía ni la menor idea de a que se referían. Era demasiado ingenuo como para entender. Los miraba con esperanzas de que alguien le respondiera pero solo se oían cosas como;

—Se paso de la raya…

—Eso es muy grave…

—¿Quien se cree…?

—¿Se las hizo de cupido? ¿Con quien?- Pregunto Matt.

-Eso no importa- Le contesto –Si ven a esa hija de…- Tomo una bocada de aire con frustración pensó nuevamente lo que iba a decir –No importa, háganme saber si la ven- Y se fue a buscar una deliciosa venganza condimentada con ira.

—veer chicos ¿Alguien entendió lo que dijo Chiara?- Pregunto Feli sin tener una simple idea.

Pero sus compañeros no se molestaron en responder, todos estaban muy ocupados discutiendo el reciente suceso —¿Eh… chicos?-

Trato de meterse en una bolita de gente pero estaba muy cerrada y no podía pasar. Perdiendo los estribos grito -¡¿Alguien me va a explicar que es hácereselas de Cupido?- Pero como si nunca hubiera dicho nada, todos continuaron sus discusiones — *suspiro* veee

Se alejo del lugar algo deprimido y camino por los pastos de la escuela con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos.

— ciao Feli- Saludo una melodiosa voz. El llamado levanto el rostro a medias y saludo algo decaído.

-Ah… vee ciao Beca

-Te vez algo apagado, ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto amablemente.

-Pues veras…- Y al querer responder recordó instantáneamente la razón. Y estaba justo con la persona que respondería a sus dudas.

Mientras

—Oigan chicos ¿y Feliciano?- Pregunto Monika depues de un rato. No se había dado cuenta de que el italiano ya no estaba. Nadie le supo responder. Así que se encamino en su búsqueda.

Con Rebeca

—¡Todo el mundo a estado discutiendo de algo… y y no logro entenderlo!- Dijo exasperado.

-Dime, ¿Que es lo que no entiendes?- Pregunto con suavidad.

— Chiara llego hablando de algo extraño. Todo el mundo se puso a discutir de ello pero no se que es… dijo que te la hiciste de Cupido ¿Podrías explicarme?- Pregunto algo esperanzado

Rebeca lo miro algo sorprendida y antes de que pudiera decir algo se escucho un llamado.

-¡Feliciano!—Grito Monika desde lejos meneando la mano para llamar su atención, al momento en que se dirigía a los chicos.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieres saber que es hacérselas de cupido?- Pregunto inexpresiva.

-Si por favor- Pidió mientras llegaba Monika

— Feliciano ¿Donde estabas? te eh estado buscando un buen rato- Pregunto la alemana.

-Bueno Feli te explicare- Sonrió Rebeca con los ojos cerrados al momento de cruzarse de brazos

–Esto…- Dijo dándole un poderoso codazo en la costilla, provocando que se retorciera y al querer dar un paso hacia delante Beca le puso el pie y el pobre italiano tropezó cayéndose hacia delante justo enfrente de Monika –Es hacérselas de Cupido- Feliciano y Monika se separaron instantáneamente y se miraron paralizados ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Los suaves labios de ella poseían un dulce sabor. Sus mejillas tomaron un suave tono rosado.

Y el italiano se puso rojo tomate, tenía la boca abierta

–Bueno si me disculpan, tengo que retirarme Chiara podría llegar en cualquier momento y no planeo ser encontrada hasta que su rabia se apacigüe- Puso sus manos en la cintura –ciao chicos- camino tranquilamente hacia la puesta de sol. Mientras Feliciano y Monika seguían mirándose incrédulos -Aaa- Suspiro pacíficamente –Como me encanta hacerla de Cupido.

Fin

Hola hasta aquí lo dejó por ahora Nekki esperó te haya gustado nos leemos


End file.
